During the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), multi-step sequences of semiconductor manufacturing processes are performed to gradually form electronic circuits on semiconductor substrates. One such semiconductor manufacturing process is chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). CMP is a process for smoothing or planarizing surfaces using a combination of chemical and mechanical forces. Among other things, CMP advantageously allows features of the electronic circuits to be more precisely formed.